


priceless

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Thrawn and Eli Vanto share a furtive, heated moment in an art gallery.(Kinktober, Day 27: Public Sex)
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	priceless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [dmitrimosenkov](https://dimitrimosenkov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: _"i’d be over the moon if you’d write public sex thranto for day 27."_

The museum was the pinnacle of Imperial architecture, all clean lines and sharp angles, all floors where the click of an officer's boots would echo in just the right way. The art on its walls was priceless. Eli had only a layman's appreciation for art, but he still liked looking at the paintings and sculptures. He wanted to lean into Thrawn's side as Thrawn waxed enthusiastic about the colors in one piece, the sense of depth in another, and what they said about the cultures that birthed them. Eli wanted to snuggle him shamelessly the way some of the other couples at the museum were doing.

But he couldn't, of course. There were rules about people like him and Thrawn, rules with big words in them like _fraternization._ Some kinds of people could get away with breaking those rules, but not him and Thrawn. Not when Thrawn was already an outsider making his way in the Imperial military, someone the higher-ups watched more closely than any of his peers, because he wasn't human, and who knew if he could really live as a human did? Who knew where his loyalties really lay?

They lay with the Empire, of course, in all the ways that should matter to an Imperial. When people doubted that, it made Eli's blood boil.

It only made it worse when Thrawn did try touching him. Every time they were alone in a room, he'd sneak a quick peck to Eli's cheek, or a run of his fingers through Eli's thick dark hair. Eli normally would have welcomed these things, but right now, when he was busy thinking about the unfairness of it all, they made him mad.

"Don't tease me," he muttered, as Thrawn ran a finger lightly along the round curve of his ear.

"Hm," said Thrawn, withdrawing his hand.

The look on his face said he was calculating something, as always. But the narrowed slant of his red eyes didn't give away what it was.

They wound up meandering through parts of the museum they'd already seen.

"This is the place," Thrawn announced, inexplicably, as they came to a side corridor. There was a small alcove across from two beautiful paintings, a peaceful ocean landscape right up against an intricately awful battle scene, both in the same style and at the same scale. _In conversation with each other_ , that was how someone sophisticated like Thrawn would have described those two paintings.

"For what?" said Eli, looking around.

Thrawn silently motioned him into the alcove. Eli scowled. This looked like a prelude to more stolen affection, which he'd already said he didn't want to do. But he trusted Thrawn, so he obeyed.

Only then did Thrawn lean in, his voice low and self-satisfied. "For the teasing to end."

"What-?" Eli spluttered, and then Thrawn pressed forward and kissed him, full on the mouth.

This wasn't a little stolen peck. This was the way Thrawn kissed him when they were alone, in their quarters, with time to do whatever they wanted. Thrawn pulled Eli in by his waist, and Eli felt the heat of him through his clothes, the firm tantalizing shapes of his body.

He broke away, spluttering. He was pretty sure his face had flushed. "Sir! Someone could walk in and _see_ us, you can't just-"

Thrawn shook his head. "I've studied the routes of this museum's staff; they pass this place once an hour, the most recent stop being five minutes ago. This particular alcove, not containing any items of value, is not covered by the security cameras. As for ordinary visitors, they do not frequent this section. It's one of the least popular in the museum. You can tell from the scuffing patterns on the floor-"

"Okay," said Eli, less in agreement and more to head off the long explanation of scuffing patterns that he knew Thrawn would happily launch into if nobody stopped him. His heart was beating fast. It was hot, actually, that Thrawn would attend to these details even when there was priceless art all over the place to distract him. That said volumes about how badly Thrawn wanted Eli. But they were going to be in so much trouble if anyone found them. "But- you can't know for sure-"

"I have also studied the way sound carries in these halls. Were anyone to approach, we would hear them at least thirty seconds before they entered our line of sight, which is more than enough time to return to a presentable state." Thrawn gave him another, smaller kiss. "We need not follow through, if the idea distresses you. But I'm certain we could get away with it."

Eli was very tempted. It had always been like this between them. He tried to follow the rules, he'd used to try to keep his admiration within professional bounds, but Thrawn's confident mouth just felt so good against his. "What about _them_ hearing _us?_ If we make a sound-"

Thrawn ran his fingers through Eli's hair with sincere affection. "I have confidence in you."

That did it.

Eli pulled him close and arched into him, and their mouths made contact again.

He concentrated on keeping quiet as Thrawn efficiently took him apart. Thrawn knew all the places to put his mouth, toying with Eli's lips, tasting his earlobe and the crook of his jaw. He knew how to press Eli against the alcove wall just firmly enough. Adrenaline sang in Eli's veins, the thrill of trying not to be caught and the haze of passion. By the time Thrawn's expert fingers found his crotch, he was already mostly hard. He bucked against the Grand Admiral, pressing his hips forward, but Thrawn kept him firmly in place.

Thrawn unbuttoned him and drew him out of his trousers with a practiced motion. He let his fingers move ever so lightly back and forth as Eli panted. And then, without a word, Thrawn sank to his knees. His supple blue lips wrapped around Eli's cock, and he sucked it down.

Eli could barely think, his head thrown back against the alcove wall, all his dwindling brain capacity spent on not making noise. He made stupid fish faces, his mouth twitching open and shut. He bit his lip hard. Thrawn's tongue knew his weaknesses as it always did; Thrawn's mouth was so hot and wet in the cool air. Thrawn's hands were firm at his hips, steadying him while he unraveled.

It didn't take long before he came, clenching his jaw painfully against the urge to cry out. He managed it, though. He didn't even grunt as he spilled down Thrawn's throat, just gasped so hard he thought he might bust a lung.

Thrawn let Eli feel the warmth of his mouth a moment longer, and then he swallowed and disengaged, standing back up. Somehow not a single part of his uniform was out of place. Eli hastily did his trousers back up, wondering how disheveled he looked. Thrawn calmly wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, and then he kissed Eli again, softly and formally. "You see? My faith in you has never been misplaced."

Eli pressed up against Thrawn's mouth, not wanting it to be over. "But, sir, you didn't get anything out of it."

"I'd prefer to do that when we return to our quarters. But I am glad we did this," Thrawn murmured, as they walked out into the hall again trying to pretend nothing had happened. "I've always wanted to nail something priceless to a gallery wall."

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the punch line from a meme that was going around Tumblr, sorry :P


End file.
